A Little Family
by IceTalonTheOne
Summary: My name is Edan, I lost my heart ages ago, the only thing keeping me alive is my sister. I will not rest until her life is secure. What i didnt count on was falling in love and ending up in a strange family of superheroes. Possible Tony/Oc and Bruce/Oc. M for a reason
1. An Excuse for My Excistance

I trotted down the street my eyes wide with worry inwardly cursing myself for being late.

My name is Edan, I am 21 years old, I have a little sister called Lucy at the age of 6. When our only parent abandoned us when I was 16 I took it to myself to looking after Lucy. We live in an old flat in the outskirts of town, since we had not enough money for a proper house.

We have been living on small meals for years, but I insist in paying all school fees for Lucy. She always protested saying stuff like we need the money for food she doesn't need to go to school. Now I was going to pick her up, but now it was about 3:15 as work held me back.

I really hope she is alright, last time I was late she wondered off and almost got herself killed, Good thing I made it before that happened.

I glanced around nervously, half expecting something to jump out of me as usual. I was a pretty Paranoid person; it is in my nature just as my protectiveness is.

I stumbled in my step as I heard a whooshing sound and I looked up to find Iron Man rushing across the city high up in the air. But that was not made me Terrified it was the fact that it was lowering towards the primary school. I let out a gasp and ran around a final corner to be met by several large (familiar) robots causing havoc in the school grounds.

My eyes widened in horror as I heard a familiar voice high pitch with terror

"LUUUUCCCYY!" I screeched as I leapt onto one of the robots who were holding my sister in its iron grip. I gripped its head and jerked back easily taring its head off and throwing it across the street. I pounced on Lucy and held her in my own iron grip as she sobbed; I gripped her to my chest and glared around at the robots now setting its target on me.

I bared my teeth my blue eyes flaring in anger as I snarled "Get the fuck away from Lucy!" My voice was dark with anger but seeing as the robots was programed to attack me that is what they did.

As one of them fired a beam at me I picked up Lucy and dodged before bolting across the street. I got caught up in the screaming crowd and in the chaos the robots lost us. I slipped into an alley way and crouched down checking franticly for any sign of injury on my little sister.

She had tears streaking down her cheeks and her eyes were wide with terror but that was it so I pulled her into a hug and let out a small comforting whisper in her ear.

"Shh it's alright; you know I will protect you no matter what"

She stifled another sob and looked up at me causing me to smile warmly "Come on, let's go home" I held her hand and turned around where iron man was standing his face plate up and curiosity in his gaze. I immediately tensed up and pushed Lucy behind me

"What do you want" My voice was cold and in reply he held up his hands "Whoa girl, I'm not going to hurt an Innocent Women!" I scrunched up my nose and glared at him angrily.

"So go away"

"Not before I know the innocent women's name!"

"None of your business"

"But I saved your life"

"No you didn't"

"Yes I did!"

I scowled angrily at his smirking face as I pushed past him surprisingly strongly I was about to leave but Lucy tugged at my sleeve causing me to stare down at her wide innocent eyes "Edan! Can I thank Iron man quickly? He saved Casey's life" I let out a small affectionate sigh and nodded "But be quick, I need to make Dinner"

Her eyes sparkled as she ran up to the Arrogant Barsted "Thank you Mister! You stopped the R.O.M.D's from killing Casey!"

"Lucy!" I hissed and she paused "I-I mean you stopped the R-Robots from hurting Casey!" She backtracked quickly but it was too late as the man looked up at me in surprise "You know what they are?!"

I scowled angrily "Doesn't matter" I picked up Lucy and put her on my shoulders causing her to squeal and hold onto my head. I stalked out of the alley way only to hear a clanking as Iron man stepped Forward

"What's your name?!" I was about to Reply with a 'None of your Business' again when Lucy shouted back at him "My name is Lucy Laufeyson!" I immediately froze in horror before taking for a full out sprint, and she let out a squeal as I raced through the crowds which was now starting to dissipate gradually until I turned a corner and immediately ducked down into our house slamming the door shut. I rushed up stairs and placed Lucy down in her room as she grinned up at me innocently.

I glared down at her sternly "Our last name is Young, Lucy, Not Laufeyson" she looked guiltily up at me but the grin never left her face "But He seemed like a man who wouldn't care! He is Superman" I bit my li trying to not burst out laughing at her mess up

"It's Iron Man, Lucy" I huffed and she grinned "He is Super Man!" She insisted stubbornly and I ruffled her hair with a sigh

"I got to make dinner before they come, you stay up here until I call" I stood up and made my way downstairs into the rundown kitchen. I scowled angrily and set to work.

Minutes later I set a simple salad down on the floor in front of the window as well as some cheap Sausages. "LUCY! Dinners ready!" I shouted up and I heard the hurrying footsteps as she raced down the stairs, her blonde hair bouncing in her excitement as her blue eyes shone with energy as usual.

I smiled warmly as we sat on the floor, immediately digging in until the plates were empty of any source of food. Now she was flinging her hands in the air and boasting about how she got an A+ in art.

I was just congratulating her when I heard a knock on the door; at once Lucy jumped to her feet and raced across the room mimicking me as always

"COMING!" She grinned over at me a split second before she opened the door, At once she greeted excitedly "Super Man!" I let out a small sigh as I trotted over placing my hand on her shoulder

"Iron man Lucy, Iron man" I muttered as I stared at Tony Stark in front of me, he had another person behind him, I think they call him Captain America.

I let out a small sigh and turned around "Come in" My voice was laced with annoyance and Lucy winced as she followed us into the 'living room' which was pretty much a sparse room with a rusty window in the front. "Sorry we don't have chairs" I muttered as I sat down in my favourite spot as they gapped around at the run down place.

"Make yourself comfortable as you can get" I gestured to the floor and they exchanged guilty glances as they sat, Lucy sat on my lap and wriggled around to get comfortable.

"You probably already know why we are here" Cap started and I scowled "Yea, And I might have to tell you half of it" I glanced at Lucy and saw her eyes were glazed over and fear settled on her pale face. "And the other half later"

Tony gestured for me to start and I did. I took in a deep breath and squeezed Lucy's shoulders.

"My name is Edan Laufeyson, and this is my Sister Lucy Laufeyson, We go by the last name of young though." I added with a glanced outside. "Our mother abandoned us when I was 16, so I took care of Lucy. when I was 18…" My voice cracked and Lucy let out a small whimper.

"Some Organization found out about our Origans, so once, we were in Australia at the time, they caught us, and did…things to us that I will mention later, Lucy lost her Memory during the process and for that I am glad" She looked up at me sadly and buried her face in my neck, "But you were so…" She mumbled and I flinched

"Yes, I was half dead when we escaped" I looked to the ground as they exchanged startled glances of shock.

"We moved around for ages until we finally settled here. We have been living off barely anything for years."

I lifted Lucy off me and she smiled nervously. "You have to go do your homework now!" She opened her mouth to protest but I just shot her a look and she sighed stomping up the stairs angrily.

I sighed sadly as I looked back to them, "She doesn't understand how much I went through" I paused and my gaze hardened "And I will never show her" I glanced around checking to make sure no kids were peeking in, before lifting up my top. At first they went red but then they paled as they took in the deep scars running around my stomach and chest, which was covered by a bra mind you.

The worst were where my heart should be, there was a large dent and the scars crisscrossed around it, there was also a dark tint in the skin around it as I let out a shaky breath.

"T-They took M-My Heart" I whispered as they stared in complete and utter horror. But as I started to feel unconscious I pulled it back down and raised my head "I won't die though" My voice was cold and determined as they finally tore their gazes from my chest. "Not until Lucy Finds a Secure life" They stared at me blankly as I stood up, "If you are done, I have to go and help Lucy with her homework" I Said briskly as they looked up at me before standing up quickly

"Thank you for explaining ma'am" Cap said as they went to leave. I stopped them though and glared daggers at them "Don't. Tell. _Anyone_." They nodded and I let out a satisfied sigh, as I let them leave.

My eyes stared after them blankly as I tried to think of the consequences from what I told them, but they seemed like trust worthy people, so my mind could not conjure up anything. So I made my way upstairs and at once I found Lucy bent over her eyes staring intently at the small drawing in her hand, her pencil razed in mid-flight.

I trotted over and looked down at her work but she just hid it from me a cheeky grin on her face, "When I'm done!" She squealed as I narrowed my eyes playfully.

"Fine then, But you better not rub it out before I see it" I ruffled her hair playfully and she smirked a familiar smirk that caused my blood to freeze for a split second before I pushed it away for later.


	2. Little Secret Gone

I stared around at the schoolyard as kids ran back and forth with their parents following. Seems they were still riled up from yesterday. In that exact moment I spotted Lucy running towards me her best friend Casey in hand, who was grinning like a maniac as Lucy called out excitedly,

"Edan, Edan! Can Casey come to the park with us?"

I smiled warmly as I ruffled her hair my grin intact "Sure thing, Its Friday After all!" They cheered and I held onto each of their hands as we ran off towards the park.

Soon I was sitting on the bench studying a random group of teenagers in the park cautiously, as Lucy and Casey climbed all over the playground squeaking with excitement. I scanned the grounds quickly before staring warmly over at Lucy. The coast is clear to have fun.

I jumped up and trotted over silently as I crept up behind Lucy who was talking to Casey, she spotted me quickly but I just put my finger to my lips and she grinned immediately going back to talking.

Suddenly I pounced "BOO!" She let out a squeak as she fell onto her arse as she spun around, She stared up at me at first in confusion before she let out a whine "EEEEEEdaaaaan!"

She jumped to her feet and jumped onto my back wrapping her hands around my neck, being careful not to choke me. As she let out an indigent squeal "I'll get you Edan!"

Casey jumped in and wrapped herself around my waist holding on with an excited shout "Let's get her!" I shook around laughing loudly as they were bursting with squeals and laughter.

Suddenly though they jumped off as I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked around and stared blankly at the group of teenage boys who seemed to be laughing and grinning uncontrollably.

A cold weight settled in my stomach as I pulled the girls behind me, my face icy.

"You look too Young to be a mother of two!" One of them sneered, I stayed silent as I felt dread rise up "She must be soooo good in bed" another chuckled darkly and I felt myself pale as the kids behind me exchanged confused glances "What do they mean?" Casey whispered to Lucy and she shook her head shrugging. "No idea"

They burst out laughing at the kid's conversation and they sneered at them "You haven't heard of Birds and bees?" The skinny one jabbed and Lucy frowned, raising her voice indignantly "Of course we have!"

The boys doubled over laughing and I felt an icy rage rise up as one of them sneered at me "You must have been Raped or something"

The girls blinked as they heard another Unknown remark.

"Go Away" I hissed angrily as the hair on the back of my neck rose with anger and slight fear for the girls. They let out a chuckle as one of them called with amusement "This Bitch is Fucking Perfect"

My voice went low with anger as my face paled. "You are in the Presence of Six Year olds, Do. Not. Swear."

If they laugh one more time… I swear ill rip them to shreds.

I scowled angrily as I straightened up, "We'll be going now" I spun around and ushered the girls forward.

"Hold on Bitch!" One of them grabbed my shoulder with a grip of iron spinning me around to face them. At once one of them pressed his lips to mine, causing me to let out a scream, as the girls also screeched. I jerked around and my knee found its mark on the man's crotch, he doubled over in pain but another just took over.

I tried to struggle away as they surrounded me and the girls who were shivering and screaming with terror and shock. I jerked my head back away from them and raised my voice in a screech witch caused them to pause. I leapt forwards and grabbed ones throat and my claws extended to cause small streams of blood to fall, as I dug them in slightly.

He let out a gasp of pain as the others stared in astonishment, my face went deadly cold as I stared around at them whose scent were laced with terror.

"Do. Not. Touch. Those. Girls" I hissed angrily as my anger leapt forward. "Leave them alone"

They took a step back in fear and I smirked glancing at Lucy who had Understanding in her eyes "I'll meet you at the place" She nodded and gripped her best friends hand as she ran off her eyes glazed over with fear.

I immediately relaxed, and my calm gaze settled in.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" My eyes narrowed at the hesitant boys and the bulkiest one stepped forward angrily, and I smelt a slight scent of Alcohol waving off him.

"Of course we do you little Bitch!" He snapped and I closed my eyes my smirk returning as I opened my arms "Hit me"

I opened one eye to see their astonished faces and the one who just spoke stepped forward determinedly as he gripped my arm. I spun around in a flash as my heel hit the side of his face sending him flying.

"I said hit me"

That seemed to rile them up and they all leapt forward in an angry frenzy. Quick as lightning I lashed out my foot knocking someone over while my hand ripped into another's hair jerking him down as momentum as I jumped up on his back before leaping over them as he fell.

They were too busy fighting themselves to notice that I was standing back staring in amusement. So I walked away in a hurry and made my way into the other end of the park, the one which just had trees and bushes, as well as a creek.

I raised my head and sniffed the air before I felt something catapult into me with a familiar squeal of relief "EDAN! You're so awesome!" I pulled them into a big bear hug as I sighed "You shouldn't have watched!" I scolded them but they just grinned.

Casey paused though as we sat down on the grass comfortably. "Why did you sniff the air?" she questioned and I smirked glancing around before leaning in. "I have a sensitive nose, I could smell you"

She let out a squeal before sniffing her armpits "I had a bath though…" she muttered and I laughed,

"It's not like that Casey! Everyone has their own special smell, and it's really pleasant!" I decided not to say anything about how those boys stunk terribly. "What do I smell like?" She cocked her head curiously and I grinned "You smell like Cinnamon" She grinned proudly and puffed up her chest "That's because mum makes Cinnamon and sugar toast every Morning!" she boasted.

I felt a twinge of pain and it seems Lucy did too at the mention of a mum, "You should come over and mum can make you some!" She said excitedly and Lucy was soon backing to her excited self when she started to beg to go over.

"Sure! And look See, Casey your mothers here to pick you up already!" they leapt to their feet and raced over calling a greeting. I trotted after them cautiously and I smiled warmly at Karen, Casey's mother.

"Good Evening Edan" She smiled in return. "You look pale" She added after moments paused.

"That's because she got Kissed" Lucy pipped up and I paled even more, Karen raised an eyebrow as I leaned over whispering urgently. "A gang of Teenagers tried to Gang Rape me"

She paled and shook her head "I'm glad you're alright" She glanced my way sympathetically and I warmed to her kindness.

"Do you mind dropping Lucy off at 5?" I asked louder and she nodded a smile on her face "I've got some Dinner if you want some, you can come over and eat with us!" She exclaimed and I shook my head "I've already got something for myself" The truth is we ran out of food, so I have to go shopping for breakfast tomorrow, probably just some bread.

"But Edan, We ran out!"

I glared at her and she blinked raising her head indignantly "You need to eat" I scowled as I felt a slight blush rise to my cheeks. "Don't worry Lucy I'm fine, I'm going shopping on the way home" She seemed satisfied with that answer so I said my goodbyes and made my way down the streets.

I didn't go far though as I heard a shout. I glanced around only to find Tony Stark poking his head out of the window he was gesturing for me to come over and I sighed. I picked my way through the crowding people and glared at him "Yes?"

"How's it going?" I scowled angrily and let out a small hiss "It was Amazing until you came into the picture" I snapped and he smirked "Yea, Do you want a lift?" I paused and my face darkened "I was told not to get into cars with strangers." He scowled and just gestured for me to come in, "I'm Not a Stranger, I know your deepest darkest secret"

I scowled as I knew he had won; I opened the door and slammed in shut after I sat down on the strangely comfortable seats.

Soon he drove off back into the traffic and he looked at my reflection in the mirror. "So I need to tell you something" He started awkwardly and I raised an eyebrow in question. "I May, Or May not of, Told someone…" He trailed off as I jerked forward poking my head in the front as I growled angrily

"Who?!" I snapped and he rubbed the back of his neck his eyes fixed on the road. "Someone called Fury…" I let out a low growl as I slapped my left eye "Fucking Pirate" I muttered and he shock me a shocked look, "You know him?"

I scowled angrily as I sat back "That mother fucker tried to get me to join the avengers, but I told him No, I needed time for Lucy." I let out a small sigh, "So something tells me he wants someone following me right?" He nodded and I groaned sitting back,

"They better not be following Lucy" I muttered as he stopped outside my house. I got out quickly and smiled at him "Thanks for telling me, and please tell Fury to fuck off" I spun around and instead of going into my house I made my way down the street.

"Hey! Where are you going?" I looked back over my shoulder at his confused face. "I ran out of food, got to get Breakfast for Tomorrow" I shouted back at him, as I walked towards the corner store.


End file.
